


IKEA

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Sokka is flirty, Zuko is child, and dramatic, but he’s cute, piandao is à disappointed dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: IKEA furniture is hard to build.Especially for idiots like Sokka and Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: The Piandao Library





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate school.

“We’re doomed.”

“Yup.”

“Professor Piandao is going to be so disappointed.”

“Nothing new.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Zuko gives his boyfriend a look. “Am I ever wrong?”

Sokka thinks about it. “Once you said you were ugly. You could not be more wrong.”

Zuko huffs but flushes anyway.

Sokka grins and presses a kiss to the tip of the shorter teen’s nose.

Zuko swats him away but he’s smiling.

“Shall we?” Sokka asks, gesturing to the IKEA box.

Zuko wrinkles his nose. “Let’s get it over with.”

***

Piandao was pleasantly surprised when he came back and saw the book shelf assembled.

“Good job,” Piandao praises.

Sokka pretends to wipe away a tear. “Thank you. Wanna see it?”

Piandao nods and walks over.

He touches the shelf and it falls over.

The three just look at the fallen structure.

Zuko starts looking slightly irritated. “I told you IKEA sucked.”

“It’s cheap but hard to build,” Sokka agrees.

Piandao just sighs.

“You have an hour. Please do better this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
